


About Adam's Shirt...

by Kharons_Shotgun



Series: HURTS: Puma & Fly [3]
Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: “Theo不人道地發現，自己其實挺喜歡看見Adam煩惱。”舊文重貼。





	About Adam's Shirt...

**Author's Note:**

> 2018/2/ 23：修正細節與錯贅詞

  
本短文的最初構想來自這張動圖。 ~~扣子繃緊的線條實在太色情了。~~  
  


* * *

  
  
  
　　Adam胖了。  
  
　　當這幾個字飄過腦海時，Theo十分訝異它竟然不是問句，而是直挺挺的肯定句。這句話是如此傷人又直接，他實在不記得自己什麼時候變得如此毒舌了。  
  
　　其實說胖也不對，就是比以前更不骨感，還有多吃一點而已。雖然Adam的確是胖了──這點Theo不必透過貌似縮水的衣服、圓潤的下巴與消失的雙頰凹陷就能看出來，只要單單望一眼每次下舞台後坐在沙發上啃麵包的傢伙，Theo就能清楚得知以前那瘦得有如木板的時代儼然離去──這並不是一種明顯的胖，而是身材略為潤飾。  
  
　　好笑的是，那位每晚總是剛過凌晨就開始睡眼惺忪的傢伙甚至還不知道Theo發現了這件事。Adam只是在每次吃完麵包又喝完瓶裝礦泉水後，將西裝背心脫掉置於服裝架上，然後用一臉「好想要三秒內立刻倒在飯店床上大睡一場」的表情默默等待後續處理。有點沉悶、有點疲倦，更多卻是平常那副撲克臉，那就是Adam想睡的樣子，Theo再清楚不過。  
  
　　說實話，Theo從沒想要插手這件事，雖然他知道Adam正在為此偷偷煩惱。或甚至換個方向來說：他有點樂在其中。過往窩在小公寓裡吃白麵條的悲慘日子早已過去，而Adam能吃飽這件事是Theo在這麼多個月過去後，每次憶起仍十分欣慰的事情之一。  
  
　　其他令人欣慰的事情還有新西裝外套、高檔麥克風以及大量異國旅程等等。噢，還有不再廉價的髮膠品牌。他必須嚴肅地說：這點很重要。  
  
　　事實上，在仔細思量過後，Theo不人道地發現自己其實挺喜歡看見Adam煩惱的。那種由於一些生活瑣事──吉他脫弦、瀏海剪壞或突然變緊的襯衫肩線──意外顯得不知所措的樣子，是Theo私底下有些壞心卻又不傷大雅的樂趣。  
  
　　但別說他這樣過份，因為Theo清楚明白有時Adam也會使點壞心眼。像是看見Theo到處心急如焚地尋找扁梳時，明知那小玩意放在何處卻始終保持緘默，又或排練時故意不告訴他西裝上有線頭，直到上台前一刻才出聲提醒──他們各有各的方式，在檯面下看似有禮卻不盡然地角力著──就像現在，剛走下舞台，見Adam又下意識往梳妝台走去後，Theo偏頭往沙發前進，拿出手機檢查訊息，同時偷偷用眼神觀察Adam舉動。  
  
　　他知道Adam在等待他的動作。一如既往地，他們總是等待彼此。一個手勢、一句話或一個眼神。雙人樂隊的優點就是這樣，你的世界不會雜亂無章，因為多數時候它都只圍著另一人運轉。  
  
　　Adam的世界如今正縮於這狹小後台內，默默於軌道上滑向Theo那一方。「他們有說收器材要多久嗎？」站在梳妝台前的那人脫下耳機線，眼神正對著三明治籃，沒幾秒後又移開了。  
  
　　Theo隨口應答：「大概一小時吧。」  
  
　　於是Adam就這麼悶著了。頭低著，眼神無趣地在桌面上遊走，不知道該做什麼才好。電腦裡有一首混音還沒弄完，桌旁也擺著吉他，可他似乎就是提不起勁。Theo正在登入Twitter，每天演唱會結束後他都習慣登入一下。曾經Theo也叫Adam去辦帳號，可那明顯手機成癮的後者卻在面對外人時閉澀得連幾句露骨留言都讀不完。  
  
　　這讓他不禁想起幾個月前的事。有一次Theo手頭正忙，要求Adam幫他更新訊息時，電腦桌前突然傳來這麼一句疑問：「他們說的是那個Adam嗎？」  
  
　　「哪個Adam？」Theo抬頭。  
  
　　電腦前那人的語氣簡直超然得不像訝異：「Adam Anderson那個Adam？」  
  
　　事後Theo才發現，原來是一位女網友充滿臆想與不真實性的誇讚把Adam嚇得連第三人稱都用上了。裡面塞滿屬於十三歲少女才會擁有的童稚、浪漫思維，只差加上小精靈與獨角獸就更臻完美。  
  
　　「我才不會拖著一身淡藍色泡泡騎著白馬去加州見網友，」Adam錯愕的表情讓Theo至今依舊難忘；他語氣僵得像是鋼琴鍵卡住一樣：「更不會就這麼闖進別人的院子裡，在馬背上開小型演奏會……天啊。」  
  
　　當然，Theo並沒有告訴他其實網路上的詭異言論還多著呢。畢竟，把自己唯一的樂手弄瘋可不是什麼明智決定，連他自己都盡量避免在搜尋欄裡打上Hurts或本名。  
  
　　網路是個奇妙的世界，同時也充斥著恐怖片氛圍。  
  
  
　　回到現在式。Adam已從梳妝椅移駕到Theo對面的沙發，沉悶表情不曾改變。他看得出來Adam正開始冒出睡意，時差是個傷害不小的東西，就連向來自認精力旺盛的Theo也經常在後台打呵欠。只是在事情結束前，除了這一小塊空間之外他們哪裡也不能去，會場周邊更是常有歌迷埋伏，這是現在處於疲勞狀態的兩人所難以應付的。  
  
　　然後他看見Adam站起來，走回桌前拿了幾片麵包，又坐回沙發上開始啃，模樣就像隻過度嚴肅的大型栗鼠。不久前那句傷人的話重新飄回腦海，Theo敲下最後一個字、按下Tweet鍵，腦袋充斥著這幾個音節：Adam胖了。  
  
　　說實話，比起以前那種病態的纖瘦來說，他們如今可算是步入常軌。然而Theo仍忍不住為此感到愧疚，也許是因為自己曾有那麼一瞬間懷念起過往時光，也或許是因為自己在思想中恣意評論Adam。然而事實上他很清楚，讓他感到抱歉的從來都不是自己如此毒舌、也不是在內心評斷Adam，而是比起這幾點之外，本質更令人困窘的東西。  
  
　　他懷念Adam以前瘦得連Theo褲子都能輕鬆套上的時光，真的。  
  
　　但看看對面那如今穿著素面白襯衫與吊帶，由於裁線過於貼身而正好襯托出身體曲線的搭檔，Theo別開視線，重新看向手機螢幕，感覺有什麼東西不合時宜地燒上臉頰，像盞翻覆的燭燈。  
  
　　他懷念過往時光，的確。  
  
　　但更多的，或許是懷念自己以前從來不曾胡思亂想。  
  
　　拉下鏡頭蓋，Theo趁Adam沒反應過來前拍了一張照。後台昏暗的燈光令畫質有些粗糙，卻仍能清楚辨識影中人。「怎麼了？」那個已經把麵包邊啃完的人抬頭，面色十分困惑。「沒什麼，只是在更新Twitter。」而Theo回答道，十分難得地按下今晚第二次Tweet鍵。  
  
　　比起以前，Adam的確是胖了。  
  
　　可毫無疑問，那是一種性質迷人的豐腴。  
  
  



End file.
